Kick in the spotlight
by jendallforever
Summary: Kim and Jack have both become successful in acting but have lost touch will a vacation to Seaford help them reconnect or will they pass each other by.
1. Chapter 1

Kick in the spot light

Kim's POV

I was sitting in first class on a plane on my way home to Seaford . Hey every one I'm Kim Crawford and I became a very famous actress . I was just done working on my next movie Kill for love and I was taking a two months vacation to visit Seaford and hope fully see Rudy and the guys as well . Probably not Jack . After the karate games footage that was shot was edited in to a proper movie Jack and I had fell in love with acting and we became very famous and successful at it . I haven't seen him in a couple of years .

I landed at the airport and put my hat and sun glasses on and pulled up my hood so I wouldn't get recognised . I hated the way I got no privacy . I grabbed my bags at baggage claim and got in to a car waiting for me out side the airport which was about twenty minutes from my parents house . When we arrived I got my bags and went in side and was greeted by hugs . I missed my parents since I lived in Hollywood now .

" Kim it's so good to see you we've all missed you " my mom said as dad offered to take my bags up stairs . " How is every body " I asked sitting down with my mom on the couch . " There great they all can't wait to see you and Milton and Julie are bringing a surprise " my mom told me . I hated and loved surprises I always want to know hat they are . " I think I might go to the dojo and visit Rudy " I said after having lunch with my parents . " Okay dear well invite him to dinner will you the gang are coming over " my mom asked as I grabbed my sun glasses and put them on . I left my hat there not needing it hope fully .  
I walked to the strip mall , it looked the same Phil's was still there and i saw the dojo a small appeared on my face . I opened the door taking off my sun glasses and putting them in to my pocket . I saw Rudy teaching a few students may be five about fifteen . " One second miss and I'll be with you " he said before telling his group to take five . " Hi I'm Rudy the own- no way it's really you Kim " he hugged me a bit to tight but that's Rudy for ya . " How have you been " I asked him " great Bethany and I got married the year you and Jack became stars and we had a kid a couple of months later he's four now " I smiled I really wanted to meet Rudy's son . " Hey I I'm town for a couple of months and I just wanted to say hi and stuff and were having a huge BQQ tonight and you and the family are invited I'm dying to meet your son now " I told him .

" Great I'll bring him but Bethany's away with work on a course for a week so your stuck with me and my son " he smiled goofily he hadn't changed much at all. I missed the dojo and the guys so much especially Jack when I left Seaford but I still kept up my karate with my private instructor and I'm a fourth degree black belt now . " Okay well Kim I'll see you tonight so you wanna meet my class " he asked gesturing at the five inpatient teens " sure .

" Hey guys this is Kim one of my former students " he introduced me " no way she's the undefeated black belt you told us about " the only girl pipped up . " Yep that's me " I said cockily . " Well it's nice to meet you guys , I'll see you tonight Rudy " I waved after thanking to the kids and Rudy for a little while . I walked home and I was spotted by the paparazzi I got home and locked the coded gates . When I got inside my mom was getting the patio out the back set up while dad was getting the BQQ set up . " Hey " I joined my parents until the bel, rang . I I opened the front door to find Jerry , Grace , Eddie , Kelsey , Milton and Julie who had some thing in her hand . " Hey everyone " I said pulling them all in to a huge group hug . " Kim " the three boys who were like my brothers said literally jumping on me . The three girls joined in .

" How have you guys been " I asked them as we walked in to the back yard sitting down . They were all good and Milton and Julie who had gotten married last year introduced me to the newest member of the wasabi warriors their little five month old son Jake . He was so cute this was the surprise my mom told me about earlier . Eddie and Kelsey were planning on getting married soon and had invited me and Jerry had finally tied him self down to one girl Grace . We're all still young I'm only twenty two . Rudy arrived with a hyper four year old called Mike .

He was playing with Jake who was crawling around on grass falling over occasionally as the adults ate my mom and dad talked to us and Rudy . After the BQQ I said my good byes and I went to my old room and grabbed my iPhone and selected a picture and posted it on Twitter . It was on of the Jack , me , Milton , Jerry , Eddie and Rudy at an old tournament . I typed a tweet under the picture ' #TB with these guys I saw them today after four years and I met my two nephews ' I posted the tweet and decided to hit the hay I was exhausted from today . I snuggled deep in to my bed and feel asleep .


	2. Chapter 2

**What did you guys think of the first chapter I have a lot of plans for future chapters so if you keep reviewing I'll keep updating so enjoy .**

* * *

** .**Kim's POV

The next day I woke up and changed in to skinny jeans , a pair of white Converse and and a white tank top and I pulled on a blue zip up hoodie be fore heading down stairs to find my mom making some eggs and dad heading out to work . I kissed his cheek and said bye and I sat down at the table with mom having I nice break fast . " So what you up to today " she asked " we'll I'm going to go for a walk with Bruno first " I said patting my child hood border collie dog on the head he's old but he can't run . " Okay well I'm headed out to meet some friends for coffee " my mom waved . I grabbed Bruno's leash and clipped it on to his blue collar . I tied up my hair and we set off for a long walk . We walked along the path I let Bruno off the leash and let him rub a head for a bit .

A guy who was walking towards my direction got knocked down by Bruno who was licking his face . By the time I got to Bruno the guy about my age was up and was petting Bruno . " Sorry about that he never does it to people he doesn't know " I apologised . " Don't worry about it I love dogs " he said stroking Bruno . " You look very familiar " he said " what's your name " he asked glancing down at Bruno " no I can't be Kim is that really you " I recognised that voice now I can't believe it , it's Jack . " Hey Jack " I smiled " hey Kim how have you been " he asked me gesturing to me to sit next to him on the bench next to us .

" Great and how have you been " I asked I still in shock " great I'm here on a break from shooting a new movie " he still was the same Jack I had met . He was vey handsome and his muscles were sticking out through his fitted v-neck shirt . " So have you seen every one yet " I asked him " not yet I'm going to visit Rudy later and Jerry and I are hanging with the guys tonight " he explained . "I can't believe I ran into the super famous actress Kim Crawford " he smirked play fully " oh I just can't believe I met the actor Jack Brewer " I played along . " So you're careers been good " I asked he nodded a yes . " Pretty good but I hate that we lost contact " he whispered . " Me two " I hugged him as he hugged me back . I felt a spark again I still had feeling for Jack .

" So I here you are looking for another walking buddy " Jack said rubbing Bruno who was on his back . Jack was there when I got Bruno as a puppy so he knew Bruno well he was one if the only people who was able to touch Bruno along with my parents . As of to reply Bruno barked " I guess that's a yes " I said happily " come on then this dog needs to lose weight" I joked . We stood up and walked side by side with Bruno a head of us . We caught up and we talked about our upcoming acting jobs . " Well I'm shooting here for a while next month but I'm on a months shooting break " he explained as walked more .

" Cool I'm on a two month vacation , I needed to get away from Hollywood for while there's always paparazzi and I needed some privacy so I told my manager and she said that was fine but I'm shooting again in two months " I told him . " So you wanna grab a smoothie it's really hot here " he asked I nodded . We walked to SAM'S SMOOTHIE'S and found a table out side under the shade . " What do you want on me " Jack asked " no I'm paying " I told him " nuh aww it's my shout . I'm having the mango and you're having let me guess the strawberry" he remembered aww that's so sweet . " You remembered " I asked " yep " he winked causing me to blush and he went inside to get the smoothies . Bruno was lying under the table in the shade . Jack returned with the smoothies , and a bowl and a bottle of water .

" I thought Bruno was thirsty looking so I got him a bowl of water " he explained placing the smoothies in the table and placing the bowl on the ground and pouring the bottle of water into it for a delighted looking Bruno . " Thanks Jack " . " No prob Kim " he took a sip of his smoothie . " so you living in Hollywood now " he asked " yeah I moved there three years ago , what about you " I asked slugging down some of my delicious smoothie . " I live there to but I travel a lot with my movies for shooting " he explained . He was telling me about his new movie The Sword which he helped write the ploy was good . I was interested in it and I made him promise to let me read a script for it . I told him about kill for love . I played the main lead . Acting had been good to both of us .

" I'm gonna head home I think Bruno has had enough of the heat " I looked down at the poop old boy . " I'll walk you home " Jack offered , I accepted . I had a really good time with him . I realised how much I really did like him and miss him as my best friend all this time. We walked to my house Jack took Bruno this time . I smiled as he walked my dog . He had always loved Bruno when we were teenagers . " Here let me take a few pictures of my two best friends " I told .him as we reached my house I opened the coded gate . Jack put his arm around Bruno and smiled at my phone . Bruno licked Jack leaving a huge blot of dog drool on his cheek . I burst out laughing . " Oh Kimmy you think this is funny " he asked smirking evilly . I knew that smirk .

He chased me and pinned my down and started to tickle me . " Stop it Jack " I begged . " Say sorry " he said in a baby voice " Okay I'm sorry " I said finally able to stand up . " Like old times " Jack said . I nodded . " Here whats you're number we need to hang more " I demanded " here give me your phone " I handed him my phone and he gave me his and I typed in my number . I handed it back to him . He gave my phone back and had put in his number with caller ID picture of course of his abs typical Jack for you . I whacked him across the chest . " You need to grow up. " I said in fake stern voice " nah I'm going to stay a kid my whole life " he joked " any way I need to go I'm going to see Rudy before I hangout with Jerry " he sounded disappointed . " Okay how about we hang out tomorrow " I asked his eyes lit up . " Sure how about the beach " . " Sound great " I said giving him a hug before he goes .

" It was great to see you again Kim I missed you so much " he whispered in to my hair " I missed you to " I whispered in to his ear . I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said good byes and watched him walk towards to mall . I went inside and found an empty house . I feed Bruno and I cheeked my twitter account . I noticed a comment from Jack . Just like old times . He left it about a five minutes ago after he had left . I posted the picture of Jack and Bruno . I captioned it My Best Friends . Bruno and Jack Luv you guys .

I had gotten changed and I was swimming in the family pool in back yard when mom got home . Bruno and I were playing fetch in the water which he loved . I cooled me off as well . " Hey have a good day " mom asked coming out in to the patio . I nodded with a huge smile ,I couldn't stop smiling since Jack left . " Guess who I meet today " I asked my mom who sat down on a recliner near the edge of the pool . " Um I don't know " . " Jack he's in town for a while as well so were hanging out tomorrow " . " My mom smirked " well I think some one is in love with Jack" my mom teased . " I'll pull you in " I threatened .

After dad came home we went out to dinner as my treat . By the time we got home it was already eleven PM , I checked my phone for messages and found four from Jack . The first one read :  
Meet u at your place 2morro I'll pic u up . The rest were just about tomorrow . I texted back : K I'll be ready around 12 " I switched off my phone and put on charge . I won't over to my dresser and pulled out an aqua bikini and air of short shorts , a tank top and flip flops for tomorrow . I was ready for bed a little later and I slipped in to my bed .


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry its been over a week since I updated I'll try to update more so just for being so long I made this really long and I added some kick. Remember to enjoy and review see ya at the bottom.**

* * *

Kim's POV

At twelve on the dot I heard a car horn beep from out side . I locked up the house and put my beach bag over my shoulder . " Hey Kim " Jack smiled from the driver seat off his range rover jeep . I jumped in to the passenger side of the jeep . The windows were blacked out so the paparazzi couldn't see in . I threw my bag on the floor and buckled up. " Morning sunshine " Jack stared driving towards Seaford beach . Jack looked really hot today . He was wearing a pair of white board shorts a blue v - neck shirt and blue man flip flops . His sun glasses like mine hanging from his v - neck . I had the feeling the paparazzi were following is because through the side mirror I saw a back van behind us . I don't care . We arrived at the beach and found a spot near the water .

I spread out a picnic blanket and placed my towel and my bag on it . Jack placed his bag it too . I slipped off my flip flops and I took of my short shorts and tank too and was in my bikini . Jack was shirtless he had a six pack and he was defiantly attracting some girls but he didn't notice . " Come on Kimmy let's go swimming " he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and tran to the water . I was pounding his back to let me go . He dropped me in the water and I resurfaced and dunked him . We ended up nearly drowning each other . After swimming for a while we decided to have some lunch . Jack had a picnic basket full of our favourite foods . I ate an infamous Jack Brewer sand which . That night we went for a walk in the beach .

I had a great day hanging with Jack . As we drove up to my house he handed me the script to his movie the Sword like he promised . " Thanks " I kissed his cheek . " Hey Kim you free tomorrow night " he asked " yeah why " I asked . " do you wanna go out to dinner like on a date " he asked hope fully . " Sure " I tried not to squeal . " Great I'll pick you up at seven " he smiled as I stepped out of the car . I walked inside and walked into the living room and turned on the TV and flicked through the channels and stopped on E since I wanted to watch Keeping up with the Kardashion's . E news was on so I just left it on . The news reporter says " okay coming up next Justin Bieber ready to purpose to Selena Gomez but first is there a new celebrity couple forming . Famous actor and actress Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer were caught today hanging out on the beach laughing , joking and having a good time . These two were spotted together yesterday too out side a smoothie store with Kim's dog . The two were best friends could the two be some thing more check in tomorrow with more updates " . I switched the TV off .

I forgot about the stupid paparazzi and especially E news they were the number one gossip channel and magazine in the world . I didn't mind the thought of people knowing we were hanging out like old times . I hate the way we can't just be left alone for one day . I continued to watch E news I wanted to see if Justin was planning on proposing to Selena . After TV I grabbed a snack since mom and dad were away for a few days . I wasn't really hungry . I grabbed my laptop and lay down on the couch balancing it on my lap . I clicked on the top video on YouTube and watched random videos to pass the time when my manager video called me on Skype . " Hey Jessica " I waved " Hey Kim how's Seaford " she asked . " Great , what's up " I knew she wouldn't call me on vacation if some thing hadn't come up . " Well I got a call from Summit Entertainment today about a huge movie deal , I'm sending you the script over email later but it starts shooting at about the end of your vacation in New Zealand so I just wanted to talk to you about it okay " I've traveled a bit with my movies but never to New Zealand . " Okay I'll read the script and I'll get back to you with an answer, when do they need to know " I asked . " By the middle of next month so take you're time and enjoy you vacation see you soon " and then she logged off .

I didn't really like being away from my family while I'm shooting but I could always fly them out to New Zealand . Later on I got the script the movie was an action romance movie . About a young girl called Jade who gets kidnapped from her home and is held hostage for a ransom and eventually gets rescued by a spy her age and they fall in love . I hated a lot of kissing in movies but it was apart of acting . Some guy my age was cast as the spy guy already so I knew who was . I finished reading the script the next day it was good I wanted to do it my character Jade seemed interesting . I called Jessica and told her to except the offer . She was thrilled and would meet me in New Zealand in two months . I had my date with Jack so I got ready I got changed into a yellow sun dress , white gladiator sandals and a pair of yellow Ray bans . I curled my hair and got a white shoulder purse and put my phone and wallet in to it . The reason for wearing the sun glasses was for not to get recognised . I checked the time six forty five already . Jack would be hear soon , I switched on the TV to pass the time .

At seven on the dot I heard a knock on the door , I opened it to reveal Jack wearing jeans , a pair if black hi-tops , a white v-neck and a black leather jacket to top it all off . " Hey , you look beautiful " he smiled . " You don't look bad yourself " I smirked . He took my hand after I locked up the house and led me to his range rover . He opened the door for me . " Such a gentlemen " I giggled as he got in the other side . H drove to my favourite fancy restaurant from when I was teenager . We walked in and Jack had a reservation . The waiter gave us are menus . " What are you having " I asked Jack " the lasagne " he said putting down his menu " what are you having " he asked . " The salmon " I replied .

The waiter came back and we ordered our food and drinks which came soon after . We began to eat talking as well . " So you like that restaurant " Jack asked as we walked hand in hand back to his jeep . " Still one of favourites " I smiled . " I have a surprise come on " he pulled me into the car and told me to put on a blind fold . He drove us to a spot and stopped the car . " Okay take off the blindfold " he said . I took it off and saw where were . A spot on a cliff which we had found one day when we were younger it used to be our place . " No way you didn't " I kissed his cheek . " So you wanna star gaze " he asked pulling out a picnic blanket . We used to do it all the time when we were teenagers . " Yep " I grabbed the blanket and lay it on the grass and lay down on it . Jack joined me, and wrapped his arm around me as I lay my head in his chest .

" This is the best date ever " I said as we watched the stars . " I agree " he said sitting up looking out at the sea below us . I sat up and snuggled under his arm into his chest . " You know I wish that we had stayed in touch all those years " he sighed . " Hey it doesn't matter and we are together now " I smiled sitting up .  
" Kim do you ever regret becoming famous " he asked . " Not really I don't care about the fame I act because it love it " I told him . " I just wish I had more privacy its hard. " he looked upset " I know it is but still who cares about it " he looked down and smiled . " You're the best " Jack said smiling . I felt my self leaning I saw Jack leaning in too . Are lips meet eventually . It was a short sweet kiss but I felt a spark .

" Wow " he said as he pulled away , I looked down at my feet . I felt his hand left my chin . " I think I have a crush on you " he whispered . " Me too " I kissed his cheek . He pulled me in to his lap . " Hey , can I ask you something " he asked . I nodded . " Will you be my girlfriend " I leaned up and kissed and him . " Is that a yeas " he joked . " Yep " I smiled . He drove me home and we said goodbye . " I'll see you tomorrow , lets get the guys and have a mini pool party here " I told him. " Sounds good I'll see you tomorrow " he leaned in and kissed me once more . " Good night Jack " I waved before walking inside .

* * *

**So any predictions on what's going to happen . **


	4. Chapter 4

So here is another chapter the more reviews I he the faster the chapters come .

* * *

Kim's POV

The next day I called everyone and told them to come . At one I heard a lot of knocking . " Jerry if you knock again you're dead " I threatened . " Hide me Milton " I heard as I opened the door to revel the guys and Julie , Grace and Kelsey standing there . Jake was in Julie hands . " Jerry I think Jake is braver " I joked as the walked in . " Hey everyone , hi little man " I said in a baby voice to Jake who giggled. " Boo " I heard from behind me . I jumped . I turned around to see Jack laughing . " You're dead " I smirked . " Really " he teased . I was about to tackle him when he wrapped his arms around my waists from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder . " Come on let's hit the pool it's roasting , and before Rudy comes " shouted running towards the back garden .

" You can leave Jake play with Bruno he loves playing with kids " I said to Julie who placed Jake on grass and he crawled after Bruno trying to catch his tail . " He won't hurt Jake " I said as we sat down in some recliners . " Okay you girls getting to the pool " Jack shouted from the pool . " Yep " I dived in . " So you going to get me yet " he teased . " Nah , you're to cute to stay mad at " I smiled placing a peck on his lips . We had already told everyone we err going out . I got out of the pool a little while as Rudy arrived with Kevin who jumped straight in to the pool . " Be careful little buddy " Jack said bringing him to the shallower bit where he could stand " .

After everyone had been in and out of the pool , I ordered some pizzas . " Guys sit down and wait the pizzas will be here soon " I shouted . I took a seat on Jacks lap . The pizzas arrived I payed for them and put them down on the kitchen table and the five guys raided them along with Kevin who stole Jerry's pizza . " Grace it's not fair it's my pizza " he complained to his girlfriend who rolled her eyes . " Grow up Jerry he's four " she said having him another slice as everyone took a set in the living room . Later on everyone eventually left except for Jack . " Well that was fun " he chuckled as we sat down on couch . He wrapped his arm around me I snuggled in to his chest . " You wanna watch some TV babe " he picked up the remote .

We were watching Keeping up with Kardashion's and we just watched what was on next E news to exact . " We have an exclusive tonight , Jack and Kim are they dating " we looking at each other we had decided to keep this relationship secret for a while . " Hey Guys I'm Jaclyn Davis and tonight are main story here it is " and the report on us came up . " Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford you might have seen them on the big screen but now we might be seeing them more often . It's reported hat they are together now a photographer earlier today caught a glimpse of the two hanging out at Kim's parents house today with friends and the looked quite lovey dovey " a picture of us earlier of me sitting next to Jack his arm around me . " The two have been spotted hanging around a lot lately . The two have taken vacation to visit their home town Seaford . With Jack working on his new movie which is shutting there next month and according to our sources Kim has taken a movie with young hottie David Beaty in New Zealand . Will this couple last Jack is scheduled to have an interview tomorrow so were sure this will come up " .

I switched off the TV and looked at Jack " okay what I we going to do " I freaked out . " Shh , I'll just tell them in my interview tomorrow were dating " he kissed my fore head . " Are you sure you want to go public yet " I asked . " I don't mind I want everyone to know you're mine " he whispered . " aww that's sweet Jack I think we should go public " I kissed his cheek . " I gotta go I have an interview tomorrow at twelve " he sounded a bit sad . " How about you stay here tonight and go in the morning " I asked . " okay but I gotta leave early " he said . After watching a movie we headed up to my room I got changed into my PJs while Jack changed into his swimming trunks from earlier . " So what show is interviewing you " I asked we got into my bed . " Um I think Seaford gossip " he said . " Well I think you better get some sleep handsome I don't your fans want to see a tired Jack on TV " I teased . " Fine come on " he opened his arms and I snuggled in to his chest . I felt him kiss my forehead before I drifted off to sleep in Jacks arms .

The next morning I woke up to find an empty space next to me I found a note on the kitchen table it read : Hey babe I'm gone for the interview watch it . See later . Jack . I grabbed a bowl of corn flakes and a glass of orange juice and I sat down and I put my feet up on the couch and I switched on the TV to Seaford Gossip . " Hey everyone today were interviewing Jack Brewer so please put your hands together for him " and then Jack came out with his signature smile on his face . " Hi Jack thanks for coming " the reporter said as he sat down opposite her " thanks for having me " . " So what's it like to be home" she asked . " Great I get to see my family and hang with my old friends " . " so Jack we have some questions from the fans " . " Okay " . " First question is from Jamie she's asks what's your new movie about " . " Well it's not finished yet but it's about a knight and his sword , which is a special but I dot want to spoil the movie " he winked at the camera . " One last question from the fans " after about twenty questions " who's your celebrity crush " . " Well it's a tough one but I really like the actress Kim Crawford " he smirked . I burst out laughing. " Okay before you go I have one last question for you , you were recently spotted with Kim Crawford and there's a lot of rumours about you two so are you guys dating " she asked . " Kim and I are dating " he winked one last time .

I finished watching the interview and went up stairs and I gig changed into a pair short shorts a blue tank top a pair of white flip flops and and I out my hair up into a high pony tail and was out on my sunglasses and walked to my rental car . I hopped in and drove to the mall . I was meeting up with the girls for some shopping . " Hey girls " I said as I met them at Phil's. . " Right then lets go shopping " Grace said dragging us all in to a dress boutique . Not that I didn't like dress shopping but I had a ton of dresses back home I didn't need any more. I had invited them and the guys to the premiere of kill for love which was a few days here in Seaford . So they had to buy dresses . " Kim you need help us what to wear to a movie premiere " Grace pleaded . Eventually they all had found dresses . I already had mine .

A few days later it was the premiere of my new movie . That day Jack had taken me out to lunch and we had got stalked by the paparazzi . " So you excited about tonight I can't wait to see you in a dress " he smirked driving us back to my house . " I'm excited and you'll have to wait to see my dress tonight " I winked . " We'll I'll see you tonight " he said as we pulled up to my parents house. I leaned over and pecked his lips before saying goodbye . Some stylists came to so my hair and make up . My manager only agreed to let my come on vacation for two months if I agreed to have the premiere of Kill for love here in Seaford . I was dressed and a car came and picked me up and brought me to the premiere . Stars were arriving like Liam Hemsworth and a lot of my costars . I saw the gang who were going into the theatre . Then I got out of the car and posed for some photos and did a few quick interviews . I walked into the theatre and sat down in my seat which was in the same row as the gang and next to Jacks I might have put us beside each other .

I sat down in my seat and I felt some one tap my shoulder , Jack was standing there . After the premiere I went home . I turned in E news because I wanted to see there review on Kill for love . At the premiere there was a lot of cameras around Jack and I because we had gone home together . He had to go home because tomorrow he starts shooting for The sword again for about three weeks . So we'll have to talk about me going to New Zealand because I don't want to break up . Anyway the reporter started talking about us again " hey everyone I'm Jake Andrews and we have a review for Kim Crawford's new movie Kill for love but first she has begun dating actor Jack Brewer who has confirmed it , the two have been spotted together a lot but everyone's wondering will there be a big break up because Kim has to go to New Zealand to shoot her new movie were not sure how serious they are but there are rumours of a break up happening soon and now the review for Kim's new movie " I switched off the TV not caring about the review . Why would Jack and I break up I was only going to New Zealand for three months .

* * *

Any predictions for next chapter winner gets a sneak peek .


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 bee working on this for a few days five reviews for an update

* * *

The next couple of weeks I spent a lot of time with my parents and the gang and with Jack I was heading back to LA in two days and we still haven't talked about us and stuff . I called him and told him to him to come over . He arrived and pulled him him upstairs to my room so we could talk . " So what's up "he asked as he sat down on my bed . " What are we going to do " I asked sitting down next to him . " About what " he sounded confused . " About me going to New Zealand " I sighed . " Oh that , I've been avoiding talking about that " he said . " Look I don't want to break up " I said . " Neither do I , and your only going for three months we can still talk and Skype and I'll visit for a few weeks " he said taking my hands in his . " I think I like the sound of that " I cracked a smile . " I'm going back to LA tomorrow night " I said . " Did you forget I'm only here for two months and I kinda made sure I'm on the same flight as you sitting next to you " he chuckled .

" Well then I think we're going to be fine " I kissed his cheek . " Come on how about a movie night at my place " he asked holding his hand out " sure " I took his hand and we walked out to his range rover . We arrived at his house and got changed into our PJs . I change into pink plaid pyjamas bottoms and a white tank top . While Jack changed into a pair of basket ball shorts . I knew he did it to drive me crazy . He set up a movie on the TV in the living room . I got the popcorn and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch . I sat down next to him and snuggled into his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist . " Jack " I asked halfway through the movie . " Yes babe " he looked down at me . " I don't want to leave for New Zealand I'll miss you so much " I had tears in my eyes .

" Shh baby I don't want you to go either but I promise I'll come and visit you " he caressed my cheek with his thumb . " I just wish we didn't have to travel so much for our careers " I sighed . " Well yeah but we would have just stayed here for our whole life and I love Seaford I wanted to see the world and beautiful places but I found the most beautiful thing ever when I met you " he whispered I leaned up and kissed him passionately . " You know I think we were made last Kim " he said as we broke away . " So do Jack so do I " .

Jacks POV

After the movie Kim had fell asleep on me so I couldn't move so I just lay on the couch watching TV . I flicked through the channels and just picked what ever one I landed on and of course it was E news I decided to watch sometimes it was good . " Hey guys were here with the top stories today . We talk to upcoming star David Beaty and find out what he's up to and how he's excited to work with Kim Crawford on their new movie which starts shooting next week in New Zealand . We also sit down with the recently engaged Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez in a little while but first here's a report by John Hogan on David Beaty " .

And then the report came on " Well you might have heard of this upcoming star he's starting out his career in a major blockbuster movie with actress Kim Crawford . We sat down together and talked and here's what he had to say " the camera had flipped to the reporter and a guy maybe a year younger than me . " So we just heard you booked a lead role in the upcoming blockbuster movie Young spies so how are you felling about this role". " Well to be honest I'm nervous to be working with one of the biggest names in Hollywood but I'm excited to have my first big acting role and can't wait to meet the cast and crew and just start shooting " he smiled . " and what about working with Kim Crawford " . " As I said I'm nervous but I'm sure I'll be able to bring those nerves down . Kim is very talented and a beautiful women and I can't wait to meet her " and the report ended and Jelena and a interviewer appeared on the screen so I stayed watching it . I had met these two and they were both really nice and cool .

" So first off congratulations on the engagement you two " the interviewer said as they all sat down Justin's arm around Selena , he's twenty three now and she's nearly twenty five . " Thank you " Selena smiled . " So how are you guys feeling about getting married " the interviewer asked . " Well I'm looking forward to it but I didn't expect Justin to propose " Selena said . " I don't think anyone was , Justin what made you decide that you wanted to get married " . " Well I've seen how celebrity break ups can happen when you least expect it and I love her so much I didn't want to leave it any longer " he kissed her cheek making the interviewer aww at the sight you got to admit after all that crap when Justin had turned 19 was over and they had got back together they made a very good couple . I switched off the TV thinking about what Justin had said .

I don't know what I think about Kim's new costar but I know that I'm not letting anyone take her away from this time . I let her slip through my fingers when we teenagers I'm not now . I wish that the whole world didn't know about us I wish we could act like a normal couple but I guess that's the price with fame . I fell asleep awhile later thinking about Kim going to New Zealand . We were headed to Hollywood the next night maybe we could have some piece at my house no offence to my parents but I really don't like living with them .


	6. Chapter 6

Hi I'm sorry it's been awhile I made the chapter really long tHugh I only got one review NAND I was upset about so let's get up more this time . So review and enjoy .

* * *

Jacks POV

The next night we arrived in Hollywood and we were swarmed by Paparazzi . My driver John had picked us up and drove us to my house since it was late I told Kim to stay since she had a couple of days to pack for New Zealand . I sorta lived in a mansion with my housekeeper and four husky and german shepherd pups . I left our bags in the living room and carried Kim upstairs . " Hey Kimmy I have a treat for you " I skied as we got under my comforter " what is it " she asked happily . " We're going to the lakers game tomorrow they are playing in town " .

" You're the best " she gave a long French kiss . The next evening we were sitting court side watching the basket ball game . I had my arm slung over her shoulder her head in my chest watching the basketball game infront of us. The lakers were winning by alot . Ther were alot of papparzzi around some had taken [pictures of us but its not like we care . And if people know they wont try ask Kim out if they do I'll kick their buts .

I noticed Kim shivered so I took off my lakers varsity jacket and gave it to her. Even though it was way to big on her she looked adorable in it . She put it on and gave me a quick peck on the lips . I smiled as she snuggled back into my chest . I really was going to miss her when she left for New Zealand but I'm not letting her sheet away this time not again .

When you become more and more successful in acting you release you miss your family and friends . It was hard for us leaving the dojo and the guys in Seaford but that's the thing I love Kim and I know exactly what it's like to live in the public eye one small slip up and every one knows about it .

I really was going to miss her when she left for New Zealand but I'm not letting her sheet away this time not again . When you become more and more successful in acting you release you miss your family and friends . It was hard for us leaving the dojo and the guys in Seaford but that's the thing I love Kim and I know exactly what it's like to live in the public eye one small slip up and every one knows about it .

After the basket ball game we tried to avoid the paparazzi . Kim was still wearing me jacket but was so cute in it . I grabbed my beanie putting it over her head . It's fall now and after a really warm summer you start to feel to cold . I didn't want her getting cold so we made a quick get away to my blue Ford pick up truck . I drove us back to Kim's house and we ordered a pizza and get in to are PJ's . I wrapped her up in a blanket the couch with me watching a movie on MTV .

I had my arm around her as she sat in between my legs munching away on her slice of pizza . We only had two days until Kim leaves on Friday so we're going to go on a day trip tomorrow to meet up with the guys in Disney in LA . Rudy was bringing his son along as well as a one teenage Sam who was at camp when we were in Seaford . He and his wide had adopted Sam after four years of foster care .

I was looking forward to spending the day with everyone . I looked at the beauty sitting in between my legs he looked wreaked like me . " Hey babe are you tired " I ask finishing the last slice of the pizza. " Yeah " she yawned. " Come on we're getting up early tomorrow to meet the guys " I said picking her up bridal stile carrying her to her bedroom . I slipped her into bed and got in next to her wrapping my arm around her waist . I kissed her forehead before falling asleep . I don't know how I'm going to let her go when she leaves .

* * *

**What do you think New Zealand is looming Kick might not survive , and what about Kim's costar he might try something also a bIG twist for Jack and his career . Keep tuning in and you will know what's happening . Maybe for reviews would be good . any predictions close to the plot of the next chapter get a sneak peck but u must have an account . So for now as we say in Ireland in Irish .**

**Slan leat ( good bye ) .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait my Internet box was broken so my parents had to get a new one . K so none of the predictions were right but keep guessing I have a lot of chapters typed up so keep reviewing for more and chore chapters. For the next chapter I'd like 10 reviews.**

Kim's POV

I woke up with a snoring Jack in my ear . I smiled and got up and headed into the bathroom to get a shower . I came out of the shower dressed in a pair of skinny jeans a white tank top one of Jacks signature hoodies and my favourite pair of converse . I saw Jack standing in my room wearing a pair jeans , hi-tops , a fitted shirt under a zip up hoodie and his favourite beanie . I smiled at him giving him a quick kiss before we headed down stairs to grab a quick breakfast and then off to see the guys .

We arrived at Disney World and saw the guys waiting for us Milton and Julie has a stroller and Rudy was acting childish as usual with his sons while Grace and Jerry were chatting with Eddie and Kelsey I smiled at my friends my family really. After a lot of hugging and chatting we made our way two some rides Jack slung his arm around my shoulders protectively .

We had a great time and no one recognised us which was better since we didn't need to bed swarmed by fans . " Hey babe the others are getting lunch " Jack says intertwining my hand in his . At lunch we all ordered fries and burgers and a soda . It was nuts like old times with the guys . I toke a lot and I mean a lot of posters and posted them on Twitter . One specifically taken of her me sitting on Jacks lap way head in the crook of his neck while he was chatting away to the guys . I made that my screensaver on my iPhone 5 .

" Okay one last ride before we head home you need sleep before you go I don't want my baby to be cranky " he chuckled . We all had so much fun and went to McDonalds . When we got home I put on the TV to a random channel . Guess what landed on E . For some reason I addicted to watching E news . They were fins hubs a report on the one direction movie this is us . " And now is there emotions been set high for hollywoods hottest couple. Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford were spotted back in LA over the pat few days . They were sitting court side at a lakers game at which on point Jack gave Kim his custom Lakers jacket and its a known fact Jack doesn't let anyone near the expensive jacket since its a one of kind . The lovebirds were caught at the Disney park earlier today with there friends and their friends kids . Kim leaves for New Zealand soon while Jack has to stay in LA to promote his new movie The Sword . Tomorrow is Kim's last day so we probably won't see them together fir awhile " .

I sighed switching off the TV sighing I fit see what the big deal is we're just a regular couple why do people want to know every bit of are relationship . Jack came into living room dressed in pj bottoms and a boys tank top . " Hey you okay " he asked pulling me into his lap . " Jack I don't want to leave you " I cried into his chest . " Hey shh babe won't cry . Look at me " he lifted his hand softly lifting my chin " I don't wan t you to leave either and remember I'm coming to visit you during you shooting I already booked my ticket and my hotel I'm coming to New Zealand when your three weeks into shooting " he whispered kissing my forehead .

" What if you meet some one else " I cried . " I wouldn't even dream if it . Your the perfect girl for me now that I have you I plan on never letting you go " he smiled . " Kim I love you so so much " he whispered . " You - you love me " I stuttered " more than anything on this earth " . " I love you too Jack " I leaned up kissing him on the lips softly .

" I promise you Kim I'll always love you remember forever and always " he said . " Forever and always " I repeated . We headed up to my room to go to sleep.


End file.
